Telepaths, optic blasts, and claws, oh my!
by j5
Summary: This is going to be a slashy fic, though there will be straight sex in it too! Scott/Jean/OC... powerful mutant... other schtuff, have fun!


Disclaimers: If I owned them, I wouldn't be posting them here. I'd be selling the idea to get a new movie going.  
  
In the semi-dark of the Bolivian night, a village burned. Inside a small hut, a young man tried to protect his family, waving his long knife back and forth. There were four men surrounding the man, and his younger siblings, each of them holding either a club or a hand gun. Finally, the young man exposed his weak spot, and one of the bandits took advantage of it. Very quickly, he was on the floor, unconscious, and his family wasn't far behind him.  
  
Hours later he rose out of the stupor, and looked about him. On all sides, were the bodies of his sisters and brothers, the young man searched about, looking for some sign of life, but there was none. In a rage, he rose to his feet, and limped out of his hut, fire burning in his eyes. When he reached the town square, he found the bandits carousing, drinking the wine that the village exported every year.  
  
Without thinking, he screamed, and something inside him clicked, and he reached out with a power he never knew he had. The power sang in him, and with it, he searched out the people who had destroyed his family, and his way of life. He lifted them off the ground, and crumpled them like wads of paper. Some, he reached into their minds, and tore away that which made them human. In a final burst of pain and rage, he gathered them all into one spot, and then compressed. Squeezing them into a smaller and smaller space, until the entire band could have fit inside his pocket. With a final sigh, he collapsed drained.  
  
All across the western hemisphere, telepathic mutants cried out in pain, the more sensitive fainted. In a large mansion in upstate New York, one Charles Xavier grabbed his bald head, and clenched his teeth to keep from screaming. He knew, that someone was experiencing the most traumatic experience of their life, and he must find them. His electronic chair silently rolled down the halls of his beloved school, until he came to the secret entrance to the elevator that would take him to the less publicized portion of his school. Once he was down stairs, he went directly to the room where he kept his most sensitive piece of equipment ever built in the United States.  
  
Cerebro was a device that Charles had built with an old friend, who now fought against the telepath. With careful thoughts, he directed the machine to begin searching for the obviously powerful mutant who emerged that night. Quickly his thoughts were directed to South America, deep in the heart of Bolivia. As he searched, he felt the strong new mutant falter, and then pass out. Professor Xavier hurried back upstairs, where he woke Jean Grey, Logan, and Ororo. Who all, could help him to bring this mutant in safely.  
  
The X-jet flew low over the Gulf of Mexico, leaving a wake in its path, so deep that some of the early morning fishing boats capsized. The professor made a mental note to himself, to find out to whom those boats belonged, and make amends, anonymously of course. Within a few short hours, the four X-men arrived in Bolivia, and the two telepaths on board began to search for the new mutant.  
"Jean, I'm going to take you mind in my own, and then use your powers to magnify my own. That way we can search the area more efficiently. Are you comfortable with that?" After waiting for her nod, the professor stretched his mind around the younger mutant's, and then melded them together. With his now amplified powers, he reached out, and scanned the jungle below. It took only moments to find the site of the burst of power that had caused so much disturbance. Ororo set the jet down outside the small town, and lowered the ladder to allow the passengers to get out of the plane.  
  
Outside the plane, chaos reigned, and carnage was everywhere. On all sides, piles of ashes smoldered where once tiny huts stood. Bodies littered the street, men, women, and children, all died with grimaces of pain on their faces. It was more than Ororo could take, and she turned to the side, and retched, ridding herself of what little breakfast she had managed to eat. Again, the professor and Jean searched for the powerful telepath/telekinetic mutant, and it didn't take them long.  
  
They found the only living mind in the center of the village, where he had collapsed after using his powers for the first time. He was lying on his side, curled into a fetal position, and when the X-men drew near, he winced, and began to writhe, slowly, as if their very presence hurt him. The professor signaled Jean, who tuned her mind to his, reading the images she found there, and turning them into soothing, peaceful scenes, to allow the weakened mind to rest.  
  
"Professor, he is the only one who survived. His family died all around, him and he survived. He'll be an emotional wreck for quite a while, unless you *help* him along. He'll probably blame himself, and although he looks older, he's only about 17. He was taking care of his three sisters and two brothers, all younger. Both his parents are dead, before last night, and he has no other family. Should we tell the Bolivian Government what happened here, or just spirit the boy away, and let him decide when he awakens?" Jean was doing her best to remain calm. The images that swirled in this young man's head were ones of pain, but before last night, they had had pleasure as well. She felt a great compassion for this boy, who would never see his family again.  
  
"No, Jean. We'll just take him onto the plane, and then home to Nee York. There we can nationalize him, after we explain everything, and if he wants, he can stay. We will offer him a free education at our school, and then, once he's ready, a membership in the *special program*. He could be a powerful ally." Xavier was already planning the process of reviving this exhausted mind. He knew that it would be a long time before this new mutant was ready to cope with life. With a mental command to Jean to carry the boy, and one to Ororo and Logan to return to the plane, he steered his chair back onto the X-jet.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
There were lights all around him. All he could feel were cold, metal surfaces, and the room had a distinct sterile smell, that irritated his country nose. With quick, practiced motions, he checked the entire room for weapons, people, or traps. All he found were fairly standard medical equipment, though he had only seen things like this the few times his father had taken him into the city. As time passed, and no one came to see him, he began to panic. His breathing became quick and jerky, and his thinking was slowing down. Finally, just before he would have fainted, he remembered the exorcises he had been taught.  
  
In. Out. In. Out. Calm, Peace, and Good Energy come in. Anger, distress, and Bad Energy go out. Within moments, he had himself back under control. Then, in an instinctual move, he expanded his awareness, and found that he could almost hear other people, though none seemed to be speaking Spanish. He lost track of himself, and began probing every mind he found, and searched from mind to mind for several hours, only stopping when he realized that the noise he was hearing wasn't from one of the other minds, but was really his own stomach making its needs known. He looked around the room, and yet again, found no food, but then he thought of something.  
  
He stretched his mind out again, and found someone who had food, and then suggested to them, that bringing it to this medical room would be a good idea. With a sense of accomplishment, he waited, until the door opened, and an older man in a wheel chair rolled into the room.  
  
The man was smiling, but something about him made the boy distrust him. Suddenly he felt a huge pressure against his mind, and again instinct saved him, as he tried to repel the force that he felt was attacking him. He stopped when the force disappeared, and then he noticed that the bald man was smiling. A different force began to touch his mind. This force was more questioning, like it was asking his permission. He wanted to learn more, so he lowered the natural walls he had raised to protect him earlier.  
  
^I see you have picked up some English, poking around in other peoples' minds. ^ the professor's face mirrored the humor his mental 'voice' carried to the young Bolivian. ^Now let us begin with your name, what is it? ^  
  
^Alejandro. My name is Alejandro de Cereza. Where am I? What happened, I thought I died last night. Who are you? What do you want with me? Will I get to go home? ^ His mind brimming with questions, he began to root around in Xavier's mind, but was shocked to find that he was lost within a mental fog. Only when he returned his mind to his own body, did the professor's mind become clear again.  
  
^You may be one of the strongest Telepaths I've ever met, but I still know more of the mental tricks than you do. So from now on, do not try and force your way with anyone, telepath or not. You will use good manners, or I will tangle your mind into such a knot that even you will need years to figure it out! Now, your name is Alejandro, and mine is Charles Xavier. You are at my home, and school. This is a school for young people who have special gifts that others do not have. Of course you didn't die last night, otherwise you wouldn't be here now. All I want with you, is to train you how to use your innate gifts, of which you have such abundance. You can go home now, or you can wait and see what we have to offer. Here you will not only be taught how to control your powers, but you will be allowed to learn whatever you want. As long as you pass certain basic classes. You do not have to choose now, if you want to, you may attend some classes tomorrow, and meet some of the other students. Any more questions? ^ The professor, waited a moment, and was about to go on, when the young man's thoughts intruded on his mind.  
  
^If you're not just a dream, then that red headed girl must be real too, yes? I think I'd like to meet some of the other students, if she's an example of the 'gifted' students you have here. Now, if that's all, may I please eat something? And maybe have a moment to myself? ^ Even though he was still in shock about being in a completely different world from where he had last been conscious, he could still remember what had happened in the last hours before he left his home town in Bolivia. Xavier left, and before the door slid closed, a tray of warm food floated in, and set itself on the counter next to Alejandro.  
  
^ You have about an hour and a half until the other students are out of class, and will begin to think loudly again. At that time, you'll want to put up some shields. You can be friendly, just don't initiate any mind to mind touches, the other students don't all have your strength, and you might hurt them without guidance. Now, eat your soup, and sandwich. I hope you enjoy ham. ^ After that, the professor's mind touch left Alejandro entirely.  
  
The smells wafting from underneath the cloth on the tray were so tantalizing, Alejandro had to swallow, to get rid of all the saliva that had collected in his mouth. Not wanting to offend anyone in this new place, he scanned a near by mind and picked up the proper manners for the situation, he removed the napkin, and placed it in his lap. On the plate, there was a large, hot, ham and cheese sandwich, a steaming bowl of vegetable and beef soup, and a glass of milk. Alejandro tore into the food, only remembering the borrowed manners after he had consumed almost the entire sandwich. He turned a bright red, and looked around, despite knowing no one else was in the room. After affirming that he was alone, he sat down, and began to grieve.  
  
Curling up into a tight ball, he rocked himself, saying the name of each of his siblings, and then his parents, and friends. He sat like that until he felt a tumult of psyonic energy. Panicking, he looked around to find out who was attacking him here, it took him a moment to realize that this was just the students getting out of class. With effort, he raised his shields again, and then sat down, to finish grieving privately, behind his walls.  
  
^Jean? Are you out of class yet? Good. I've just finished meeting with our Bolivian friend, and you were right, he will need much help, but I think that you are just the person to help him. Try and befriend him, and help him to adjust to life here. He has a huge potential, already he has figured out how to use his telepathy to scan other peoples' minds. Right now, he's down stairs, eating. Meet him by the elevator, he'll be coming up soon. ^  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!! HaHa! I hope you all enjoy it, review if you want. I'll keep posting even if you don't, but when people show me they read it, it makes me want to write more! Buh-bye! 


End file.
